


A Sun-Kissed Midnight

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ass Play, Bottom Oh Sehun, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, badboy!sehun, camboy!Sehun, nerd!jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Bad!boy by day and cam!boy by night Oh Sehun is the one man no one on campus dares to cross. He sets fellow classmate Kim Jongin in his sights.Jongin secretly enjoys the attention Sehun gives him but refuses to act on it. He becomes weak at just his mere presence. But does all that change behind closed doors?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting in draft mode in my brain for months now. As I was writing it I didn't really like it so I put it to the side. Now, I found an end for it and know where I want to go with it. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading!

College. The time in one’s life where they get to spread their wings. Times change. People grow apart. Everyone gains a new perspective on life. Wins and losses. Gains and missteps alike. They move from their parents' houses, find themselves, and what they want out of life. Who they want out of life. For Kim Jongin this was no different. Much like everyone else who goes to college it was his turn to find himself. Who he wanted to keep in his life. Meeting interesting people along the way. Some stay. Some leave. That was okay but that didn’t mean he was any less nervous every time he started a new year. He was getting one year closer to graduation. One year closer to being on his own. One year closer to when his wings finally helped him take flight. Let’s do this.

Walking up the campus steps he took a minute to take it all in. Everyone was crossing the campus yards. Bumping into each other. Seeing old friends and getting to meet new ones. Everyone was walking every which way. Some to their new dorms, hugging their parents goodbye, laughing and sharing summer vacation stories. Finding where their classes would be for the new semester. He was no stranger to this sight but every year he would stop and breathe before entering the fray. Right now he was on the hunt for his two best friends. He had already found his dorm room and set everything up the way he wanted. His roommate hadn’t come but he knew they would cross paths eventually. So, on his way over to the campus student center he texted his friends Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They were a grade above him but he had known them for over ten years by now. He moved into their neighborhood back when he was in middle school and they all went to school together ever since. The two started dating about three years back but they never treated him like a third wheel. They never made him uncomfortable and he felt safe with them. He appreciated them both so much for that.

“Hey Jongin!” 

That deep booming voice that he would know anywhere stopped him in his tracks and he turned around to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun walking up to him. They were walking together hand in hand and it made Jongin’s heart flip. He hoped he could have that special something with someone one day. Until then he would just live vicariously through the inseparable couple.

“Hey Chanyeol, Baekhyun. How was your summer? I missed you.”

He greeted them both with a hug before they snagged a spot on the campus steps. They overlooked the front lawn which was open to the fountain that people were currently passing all around. One could see the three statutes that were alumni gifts from well over 60 years ago. It was a beautiful summer day and despite the noise of the bustling campus, Jongin wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So, what did you do this summer?” Baekhyun asked

He was currently sitting on the stair below Chanyeol’s and his head was resting on the tallers legs while Chanyeol played in his hair. He looked so at peace as he glanced up at Jongin with inquiring eyes.

“It was okay. I helped my parents out with their restaurant and did some traveling. Nothing special. How about you two?”

“Oh nothing much just a whole lot of fu--.”

Jongin quickly interrupted Baekhyun by putting a hand up. It effectively stopped the man in mid sentence. As much as he adored their relationship he didn’t need to know about their extracurricular activities. Not. At. All.

Baekhyun just laughed. Jongin couldn’t do anything but shake his head. This was nothing new for him where Baekhyun was involved. 

“How about on another note, did you hear the rumors going around?” Chanyeol asked

“No, what rumors?” One thing Jongin didn’t tend to involve himself with was the gossip. He was pretty much a loner outside of his two best friends so it’s not like he ever had people talk to him. Let alone let him in on the secrets of the campus. He didn’t care if he was being honest with himself. Rumors were just that rumors. Not much stock was to be held in them so he was glad that he was generally left out of that.

“Sehun is around apparently.”

Silence.

Everything seemed to just stop. He hadn’t heard that name since he graduated high school. Jongin thought that the dark and brooding former classmate of his had packed up and left. No one had seen or heard from the man in question since then and he was almost certain no one was crazy enough to go looking. To the untrained eye Sehun would have been considered unassuming. Harmless. Somewhat elusive. But Jongin knew better. He always would feel those eyes staring a hole in the back of his head during the few classes they used to share. The times when Sehun would walk the halls and everyone would go hush. His aura spoke for him. Silent but deadly. Unadmittedly to anyone else Jongin was always intrigued by it but way too scared to even act on it. So, he kept his head down and stayed as far away from Sehun as possible. That man would be his own downfall. Now that he was sure they had both grown, and Jongin hadn’t been in his presence in as many years the effect had probably worn off. If the rumors were true and he was here now, their paths would most likely never cross. He was sure of it. 

“Yo, Jongin are you still with us?”

There was a delicate hand currently waving in his face but he wasn’t fully registering it. Not yet. It took a few minutes to leave his reminiscent haze and come back to reality. He grabbed the hand still waving around his line of sight and dropped it down to the owners lap.

“I’m still here Baek,” he tried to laugh but it got caught in his throat.

“How are you feeling about this?” Chanyeol asked

“Fine. I’ll be fine. I’m sure he’s not here. Rumors are stupid anyway. We won’t cross paths ever again in our lives.”

That false bravado was going to eat at him all day. He was going to convince himself until his brain short circuited that Sehun was still as elusive as the last day he saw him at their high school graduation. A ghost. Gone. Forever. As much as he silently convinced himself of this, he knew Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still going to worry about him. He told them about his weird feelings towards Sehun when he couldn’t deal with it alone anymore. They hadn’t judged him. In fact, they were hoping he would break through to the ice king. He didn’t then and he wouldn't now. Why? Because Oh Sehun was not here.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that?”

“Huh?” He responded without turning towards the voice.

“I said, I wouldn’t be so sure of that?”

“And why is that?”

“Because he’s here.”

Jongin finally registered the voice as Chanyeol’s when he came back from his second zoning out. He looked up to see where Chanyeol had angled his head. There was a tall and graceful body walking past the statues. It was wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt under it, a silver chain, blue jeans, white converses, sunglasses, and the hair was pushed back and up. Forehead on complete display. Despite it being years, he would know that body anywhere even though it had completely filled out with what he knew were muscles and sharp abs. It was none other than Oh Sehun. Great. He was royally fucked.

\--

Sehun had parked his all black Yamaha FJR 1300 next to some gaudy ass statute. He locked his helmet around the steering handles before grabbing his sunglasses from his jacket and placing them on his face. Feeling the stares from all around he started walking to the student center. After about a year hiatus from college he decided it was time to come back. He had traveled to the United States after graduating high school and went to school there for two years before returning to Seoul. His mother hadn’t been feeling well recently so that was his biggest decision in coming back. To the outside world he might be a heartless asshole but he cherished his family so it was no hard choice to come back and help his father take care of his mother. However, as much as he loved his family he wasn’t about to be around them all day. So, when he enrolled he decided on an off campus apartment. He put out a flyer for a roommate about a month ago and heard back immediately. They literally never saw each other and it worked out just fine. He stayed to himself. The place was always clean and they respected each other’s space. 

Heading into the student center to get the rest of his supplies and books for school he ignored all the continuous stares. This was something he was used to, so he didn’t bother giving them any attention. For some reason, people seem to either be in awe of him or just flat out intimidated by him. At first, he used to correct them because he always felt misunderstood but over time he just embraced it. He didn’t have the time or patience to try and change people’s ridiculous assumptions on him. They were going to think what they wanted and he wasn’t going to stop them. If they thought he was the devil incarnate, then so be it. The biggest plus in all this was people left him alone and he didn’t have to listen to the incessant complaining and bothersome weirdos. Which was most people in general. So everyone should just carry on. Right?

As he walked up the steps and past the fountain, Sehun’s body seemed to react to something or someone on its own. He felt his head turn to his left and land on three figures sitting on the steps. It was almost like his body was telling him that he knew them or one of them at least. That was impossible though because he knew no one on this campus. Shrugging the feeling off he continued up the steps and made his way into the student center. It was claustrophobic with hundreds of people clamoring around. He was seriously getting annoyed as he made his way to the back where there was a line of people waiting by a table. He followed the signs to where he was supposed to stand by last name. Since he enrolled kind of late, he wasn’t able to get his schedule mailed to him so he had to come and get it himself. Luckily, there wasn’t much of a line for those whose last names started with L through S. There were only about six people in front of him and the line was moving at a steady pace.

“Last name?” A dry female voice said to him as he reached the table.

“Oh. Oh Sehun.”

It took a minute before she found his schedule. 

“Sign the top copy and the bottom one is yours.”

He bent over the table and swiped a pen over the paper with his signature and slid the paper back without saying a word. He grabbed his copy and went to look for the bookstore. As he was looking over his schedule he accidentally ran into someone.

“Fuck. Watch where you’re going.”

“I’m sorry.”

Both voices spoke simultaneously. Sehun picked up his paper from where it flew out of his hands. When he reached his full height he saw who exactly was in his way. Oh, what an interesting turn of events this was. A smirk fell across his face as he locked on the gorgeous face of his ex classmate Kim Jongin. Damn he was even more beautiful than when he last saw him if that was even possible. The first thing he noticed was that his jaw was sharp and even more prominent than before. He had clearly grown some inches. Nearly as tall as him now. Scanning his way across the man’s body he could see the clear planes of muscle radiating off the body in front of him. Damn.

“Hmm..fancy seeing you here Kim.”

Oooh, Sehun couldn’t possibly forget how flustered Jongin used to get just being in the vicinity of him. Guess things hadn’t changed much in that department.

“I--I’m…”

Jongin didn’t even finish his sentence before he ran off. Yep, Sehun was going to have fun with this. Just like old times. Only thing is, he’s changed in ways that can only be seen behind closed doors. Maybe, just maybe he could get Jongin to join him. He’d be sure to rock his world. 

Carry on, shall we? Sehun thought of all the ways he could make the great Kim Jongin flustered under his watchful eye. He was hoping they had at least one class together so he could sit directly behind him and just stare straight into the back of his skull. He didn’t forget the days where Jongin would rub the back of his neck like it was on fire. Sehun used to smirk at how visibly uncomfortable just him breathing made the man. It was almost too cruel to keep it up but he did, right up until he crossed the stage at graduation and didn’t look back. Now, the universe had once again presented a lovely specimen in his path. Sehun really did like Jongin. Thought he was the most attractive person to lay eyes on but at the time he didn’t know what he wanted. Women? Men? Both? So, he didn’t bother with it. Yeah he’d kissed members of each sex but never felt a certain pull towards one over the other. As he got older he just realized he was an equal opportunist. Whichever, satisfied his urges when he needed it that’s where he went. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to taste and cherish everything that was Jongin. Well, the stars had aligned and now look where they were. 

When he was done getting all his books and supplies from the campus bookstore, Sehun went back home. He now had a lot of pent up frustration surging through him and wanted to release it in the best and the only way he knew how. It only took him about ten minutes to reach his apartment. Pulling into his parking spot, he tossed his protective covering over his bike, grabbed his helmet and went inside. His roommate wasn’t home which was no surprise. He was probably more elusive than him. At this point he wasn’t even sure he remembered the poor man’s name. It was Jun something or other that he knew for sure. As he walked inside and slipped his shoes off he noticed that it had smelled like bleach. When he got to the kitchen he noticed that everything was sparkling clean and the dishes that had been left in the sink from the previous night were now gone. Jun something or other must have cleaned everything up before he disappeared for the day. Fine by him, less work for him to do. Not that he did much cleaning anyway.

Walking from the kitchen he went into his bedroom and grabbed a towel and a pair of grey sweatpants before going into the bathroom across the hall. He liked to clean himself completely before he went about his “stress relieving” activities. Reaching into the semi-small shower he switched the knob almost all the way to steaming hot and then took a piss while he waited for it to heat up. When he was done it was warm enough to his satisfaction and he stepped his large body inside. Stepping directly under the shower head he let the hot water soothe out his aching muscles. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before reaching for the soap and washing himself two times. The water wasn’t getting cold yet so he just let it continue to roll off his body until it did. He closed his eyes and thought back to when he saw Jongin. The sharp jawline that he wanted to drag his teeth over. The smooth and unmarked neck that he wanted to suckle on. His body told him that there was a six pack of abs under his shirt that was ready to be ravished. The way he wanted to have that man whimpering and destroyed under him was such a turn on.

“Good god.” he groaned

Sehun’s head had dropped towards the side of the shower and his hand was now loosely handling his cock. He was already semi-hard with the thoughts of Jongin swirling around in his head. Imagining the man on his knees in front of him and his little mouth taking him so messily, Sehun started to pump himself to a full hardness. For now the idea of Jongin was going to have to do. So, with that he vividly saw himself fucking himself into the man’s mouth. Shoving his hands deep into the black locks for security and he imagined the moans that Jongin would elicit and the vibrations sending him over the edge. The way he saw Jongin swallowing every last drop of his come had him shivering and shaking under the shower head as he came for a second time in his hand. He twitched as he realized that the real thing was bound to be one hundred times better. Opening his eyes, he grabbed the soap again and rinsed off before the water became cold against his skin. When he was done he grabbed the towel and quickly dried his bottom half before slipping his sweatpants on and walking out of the bathroom shirtless with the towel loosely draped over his shoulders. Sehun was supposed to do a cam show that night but he didn’t feel like setting everything up and deciding which dildo he was going to fuck himself on. Just the thought of prepping himself and bringing himself to hardness again seemed tiresome at the moment. Making a silent promise he decided he would do a special edition cam show that weekend. Pulling the drapes closed, it plunged the room into an afternoon darkness and he shut his bedroom door before getting comfortable under his warm sheets. Peace, calm, and the knowledge that Kim Jongin graced this campus sent him happily into dreamland.

\--  
He was just as gorgeous as he remembered. His heart was still thundering in his chest as he ran out of the student center thinking back to the way Sehun’s face lit up into a smirk. It was breathtaking. He was breathtaking and he clearly got better with age and time. It was sensory overload. This semester is going to be absolute hell. There was no way he would survive knowing that Sehun was somewhere lurking on this campus and moments like that one could potentially happen again. NO! He was going to see if his classes could be switched to online then he would never have to leave his dorm room. Yeah. That’s what he would do. His breathing slowed as he came to this conclusion and he would make it through this school year alive. As soon, as he reached his dorm he would call administration and get all his classes switched. He knew it was last minute but with this newfound positivity there was nothing that could tear him down. Well that was until he made it to the hallway of his dorm room.

“How did you two get here?” He asked sullenly when he reached Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

They both just looked at him like he should know the answer to that question. Which he did. After he ran past them on his way out of the student center he knew this would be the first place they’d look. There was no way they’d let him leave without getting answers. Now here they were.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asked

Opening his way into his dorm room he noted his roommate still wasn’t there. Chanyeol took the spot in his desk chair as him and Baekhyun spread out on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling trying to find an answer for all these emotions. He was nervous, excited, nervous again, excited again, but also worried and sick to his stomach. Where did he go from here? He never admitted to Sehun that he had a strong attraction to him, and yet after graduation he didn’t think they’d see each other again. It became a moot point in that moment. 

“I don’t know. I was on my way to pick up my schedule when I saw him walking towards me. Well not towards me exactly. He was leaving and I just froze where I was, which happened to be directly in his path. Instead of paying attention to where he was going, he was too busy reading his schedule, that he ran smack dab into me. I could’ve moved but I felt glued to my spot.”

“Did he say anything?” Baekhyun asked

“Other than cussing me out for not paying attention to where I was going, he said and I quote “fancy meeting you here, Kim.” 

This was embarrassing.

“That’s it?” Chanyeol just tilted his head at him.

“Well what did you want him to say? “Hey Jongin, I know you liked me in high school did you wanna fuck?”” Jongin replied sarcastically

“Well no, but…”

“There’s no buts here Chanyeol. Let’s just drop it. I’m going to change my classes to online and then I’ll never have to see him.”

He watched as Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged a look before they started laughing. The moment those words came out of his mouth he knew how ridiculous it sounded but he didn’t care. He was going to live in this bubble until that phone call to administration ended and he had no choice but to bring himself out of his dorm room and go to class. Once again, this was embarrassing. 

“Now Jongin, you know that’s not realistic?”

“Yes, Baekhyun I am well aware, yet don’t seem to care right now.” he groaned out

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” Chanyeol asked

“And what? Get laughed at? I’ll pass.”

“Why do you think he’d laugh at you? You never know, anything can happen.”

“I do know Chanyeol and I’d rather save my pride the pain.”

As Jongin repositioned himself on the bed, face set in a perpetual pout; the door to his room started to open. In walked a man much shorter than him, shaved head, thick-rimmed round glasses sitting atop his nose, and big round eyes to match. He was biting down on his plump lips as he struggled to hold the door open and slide his belongings in at the same time. The three stared at the struggle before them, before Baekhyun spared him from more misery and got up to hold the door.

“Thank you,” the voice was deep and Jongin wasn’t expecting that.

“Are you Kim Jongin?”

“No, I’m Byun Baekhyun. That’s Kim Jongin.” Baekhyun nodded towards where Jongin was still relaxing on the bed.

“Oh my apologies then. I’m Doh Kyungsoo.” When he finally made it fully into the room, he reached out a hand towards Baekhyun. He politely shook it as he bowed in his direction.

“Are you all friends?” Kyungsoo asked

“Boyfriends and friends.” Baekhyun replied

Kyungsoo just froze before them. It was almost like you could see the wheels turning in his head. Trying to figure out how much of that statement was true and where each term applied.

“I’m--I’m sorry. I don’t think I fully understand.”

“Baekhyun is being an asshole. Don’t mind him. We are all friends, yes. However, him and that tall tree sitting in my desk chair is his boyfriend Park Chanyeol.” Jongin finally replied

“Look, we’ll go and let you two get acquainted. Jongin, you can come over later and we can chill at our place. Kyungsoo you are more than welcome to tag along if you’d like.”

Jongin just nodded an acknowledgement. Kyungsoo just stood there.

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and led him out of the room. After they left it was complete silence, except for Kyungsoo rummaging around everywhere to put his belongings away. Jongin was back in his own head. Thinking about the way Sehun’s eyes trailed across his body. The light smirk that appeared when he obviously knew he had him flustered. He didn’t want to get turned on by that but he did. For years, he wanted his own taste of Sehun but was always too afraid to go after what he wanted. Chanyeol was right, he could tell Sehun how he felt. It was better than walking around in constant confusion. There was that possibility that Sehun might like him back but was it really worth the risk of putting his heart and pride on the line. 

“I’ll be back.”

Jongin left before his new roommate could say anything. He needed to clear his head and sitting around staring at the ceiling while all this rummaging was happening just wasn’t going to be an option anymore. So he decided he would have to go on one of his many walks that he knew he’d take throughout the semester. They worked for him before and hopefully it would give him that same peace of mind now. 

As it was peak afternoon, the sun was blasting down on his skin but he didn’t mind as it plunged his body into a soothing heat. He wasn’t in a rush to be anywhere so he just took his time walking throughout the campus. There were people taking the time to sunbathe in the grass, others were eating, and from the looks of it some had even cracked open a textbook and started studying. The distractions brought a sense of peace to his mind. Passing the pond, he crossed the street and headed through the neighborhood where the frat houses and off-campus apartments were. A lot of them had their front doors open with people coming in and out. He saw three guys lifting a huge cooler into their house, presumably filled to the brim with beer and other assortments of alcohol. Another frat house was playing football in their front yard, and the last one he passed had smoke billowing through small cracks in the windows. Clearly they had decided on a hotbox of damn near the whole house. Was that even possible? He damn sure wasn’t about to go and find out. Around the corner were the off-campus apartments. It didn’t seem many had moved in yet as a lot of the parking spaces were empty. He could see a few cars scattered around and a tarp covering what was probably a motorcycle. As he kept walking he didn’t think much of the parked motorcycle until he was right up on it and realized who exactly owned the only motorcycle he had seen that day. No. Nope. Nah. This couldn’t be happening. Did he manage to stumble on Sehun’s apartment during his search for a peace of mind? Damn it! This really was the worst day of his entire existence. Before his luck could get any worse and Sehun walked outside, he swiveled on his heels and all but ran away. 

\--

Sehun saw him. His naps were never long ones. For whatever reason, he could never take naps longer than an hour. Essentially, he rejuvenated himself off of cat naps. He had gone to reopen his drapes just to let a little stream of light come in when he saw a figure standing by his motorcycle. The universe really was giving him a blessing today. He smirked when he saw realization pass through Jongin’s face. The man didn’t know for sure this was Sehun’s apartment but with the way he turned on his heels and left abruptly told him that he had a feeling that it was. The way the sun hit his skin had Sehun staring even well after he left. He would bet his entire bank account that feeling that skin under his fingers would be heaven to his soul. When would he get the chance? He thought back to when they were in high school and how Jongin would always look down when he would walk past him in the hallways. There were many times when he wanted to approach him aside from more than just testing and teasing him from afar every time they encountered each other.The man had an impact on him that no one else that he ever met had. He didn’t think Jongin realized how much Sehun wanted him. It wasn’t in a creepy way though. It’s not like all that was on his mind was sex but he wanted to get to know him. He knew Jongin was somewhat afraid of him that they never really got the chance to connect. Sehun always wanted to know who Jongin was. What he liked? What he disliked? What made him laugh? What made him upset? Of course, he wanted to know what made him tick in bed as well but in due time hopefully he would get that answer.

Done with his reminiscing, Sehun retracted his statement about doing a cam show and decided maybe he should release some of his sexual tensions tonight. First, he needed food. Walking out of his room he headed to the kitchen to scrounge around for the little that he did know how to cook. He wasn’t the worst cook ever but he definitely wouldn’t describe himself as a masterchef either. His skills were somewhat in the middle. The thought of making a five course meal at the moment seemed daunting and unnecessary so he settled on some instant ramyeon and a fried egg on top. While the water was boiling he headed back into his room to set up his cam equipment. He hasn’t done a cam show in the new apartment yet, so some of his things were still scattered around. Walking to his closet, he grabbed his laptop and also his tripod. His camera was on his desk so he’d set that up last. One thing he occasionally liked to do at the end of his shows was a mini photoshoot and post it on his private instagram page. When he had everything set up the way he wanted he headed back into the kitchen. The water was finally boiling so he grabbed a package of ramyeon from the cabinet and tossed it in the pot. While the noodles were cooking he started on his eggs. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until the aroma from the food started wafting into his nose. His stomach growled so loud that it almost startled him.

It didn’t take him much longer to finish cooking and when he was done he pulled out a stool and sat at the kitchen counter. The first bite was hot on his tongue but it served to be seemingly the best thing he had in a long time. The aroma floated up into his nose and the noodles were just the way he had intended. Mixing in a bit of the egg everything tasted just the way he wanted. Never being one to play with his food he slurped it down in record time. When he was finished he rinsed out the bowl in the sink and made sure he cleaned up well enough behind himself before heading back to his bedroom. Locking the door behind himself was the first thing he made sure to do because for whatever reason if his roommate came home, the last thing he needed was to see Sehun with a dildo up his ass and in mid orgasm. Talk about surprise encounters. No, that’ll be for when they were better acquainted and not some name that Sehun barely remembered on his best and sober days.

Going over to his closet he found one of his many “special” boxes that he kept stored in various places around his room. He knew where every single one of them was and what was in each one. The one he pulled from his closet had his favorite go-to dildos, a few vibrators, and his personally made lube. Next he found a pair of red lace panties and a red garter belt to match. This was simple for him. Usually, for his cam shows he wore a bit more garments but for this one he felt like getting straight to the point. He wanted to reach his end goal faster than normal. He personally loved giving a good show and he would always do that where it counted no matter what state he was in mentally. Firing up his laptop and positioning it where he wanted he climbed onto the bed and logged into his account. Let the show begin!

\---

Jongin nearly broke down his dorm room door when he was able to get the damn thing unlocked. Luckily, his new roommate was nowhere to be found so he could catch a break in the privacy of his own room. He couldn’t believe how this day continued to not work in his favor. The only intention he had when he decided to go on his walk was to clear his mind so he could focus on everything but Oh Sehun. How did that walk turn out? Damn near destructive. He couldn’t believe that of all places he ended up was presumably where Sehun would be staying this semester in one of the off campus apartments not to far from the frat houses. Collapsing on his bed he just stared at the ceiling. Tons of questions now running through his head. Mostly a bunch of “why me’s” and the “can the universe chill?” The only thing that could make this marginally worse was if Sehun was in any of his classes. He wouldn’t survive the semester if that happened. He barely made it through high school unscathed. His last year of college did not need a repeat. 

After heaven knows how long, Jongin got out of his bed and stretched before he stripped down to just his boxers. Figuring, he wasn’t going anywhere else for the foreseeable future; despite Baekhyun’s earlier invitation. In fact, one of the many messages lighting up his phone were from him reminding him that he could meet them at some frat house who was throwing a back-to-school party. Frat houses were the last place he had any desire to be. Yeah, he would forever be staying away from those. This would be a sober year for him. He was speaking that into existence now. Settling back under the sheets, Jongin ignored the texts from Baekhyun and just scrolled through his various social medias. Nothing of substance was going on and everyone seemed to be as bored as he was. He wasn’t bored enough to take a nap though so he went for his last resort. Porn. Logging into his go-to porn site he noticed a few people were live and he picked the first one he saw with absolutely no interest. He vaguely noticed the username. Someone by the name babyhun94 or something like that. He didn’t care. If it wasn’t interesting he would just switch. The first thing he noticed was the long and smooth milky legs. That alone peaked his interests. Looking up he noticed that whoever the person was had on red lace panties and a matching garter belt. The ass that was covered by those panties was tiny but plump. He wouldn’t have minded giving it a proper smack on each cheek. Immediately his cocked jumped at the thought. From the corner of the screen he noticed thousands of comments flying by. Probably all saying the exact thing that he was thinking. Whoever he clicked on must be popular because it already had close to 100k viewers. Jongin being amongst the thousands. Completely enthralled by the show that was going on before his eyes he wasn’t nearly prepared for the voice that accompanied the body he was drooling over.

“Do you like it when baby is a tease?”

All blood drained from Jongin’s head and went straight to his cock. That voice was so sensual and belonged to none other than Oh Sehun.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin couldn’t stop watching. He should have turned off the live when he realized just exactly who it was, but he couldn’t. His eyes were glued to the screen. His ears were nearly bleeding from the obscene moans that were coming out of his phone. And his cock was incredibly hard. He continued to watch as Sehun thrusted a silver dildo in and out of his hole. Cum oozing out of him, legs writhing beneath him as he came from what must’ve been a mindblowing orgasm. Then when he turned on his back, spread his long legs, and played with a vibrator while jerking himself off, his moans got louder and Jongin was on the verge of coming himself. He was powerless to stop.

_“Do you like watching baby come?”_ Sehun’s voice was rough and deeper than the normal. Jongin answered in his head because he felt that if he said it out loud somehow Sehun would hear him. Which was nearly impossible but he was so delirious in that moment anything was possible. 

_“Baby wants to come again, but I wish I had someone here to help me.”_

Jongin was losing it. Just imagining spreading Sehun wide and thrusting into him so hard that his headboard slammed against the wall. Hearing the moans in his own ears. Turning that milky skin all red from hickey’s everywhere. He wanted Sehun so bad in that moment that he didn’t even realize when his hand had slipped down his pants, under his boxers, and grabbed his own cock. He put his phone by his ear on the pillow and just listened to Sehun come for the third time. Meanwhile, Jongin had one hand around his own cock pumping himself while the other was gripping the sheets. It didn’t take long before he came all over his hand and the orgasm was so hard he was seeing black for a few seconds.

_“Mmm---that was fun. See you all next time. Baby is sleepy now.”_ And with that the stream ended and all that was left was Jongin’s own heavy breathing amongst the otherwise silent room. His breathing was coming in great puffs as he tried to slow his heart rate. He was still seeing black dots in his vision. That was one of the best orgasms he had and no one was even fucking him. The thought of Sehun having him like that almost sent him into another hard-on. But he needed to take a shower. He really didn’t want his new roommate to see him in all his blissed out glory. Not the best way to make a good second impression.

Before slipping out of bed he kicked off his pants that were hanging off his ankles along with his boxers. Luckily, they had a bathroom attached to their dorm so he didn’t have to do the walk of shame down to the communal showers. The moment he stood up, cum slid out of his hole and slowly dripped down his tan long legs. Scurrying to the bathroom he made it before he made a bigger mess. Taking off his shirt was a work of the moment and he was in the shower seconds later. Normally, he would wait until the water was heated up to a decent temperature before stepping in but this time he was in a rush. The moment the cold water hit his face he jumped back. He stood against the wall and waited until it was lukewarm. The hot water that he was aiming for would be coming soon enough. Standing under the showerhead he let the water drench him from head to toe. His vision was no longer spotty and his breathing had returned back to normal. He really couldn’t believe that he came across Sehun in such a compromising manner. God, he was even more beautiful than when he was standing right in front of him. How was that even possible? When did he even become a camboy? Jongin had been on that website numerous times and not once had he seen Sehun before. He would know that body and voice anywhere if he had. He was kind of possessive with the thought that thousands of others got to see Sehun like that. If Jongin was being honest, he wanted that view all for himself. However, he didn’t own Sehun and they would never be in a relationship. It just wasn’t in the cards for him. As much as Chanyeol and Baekhyun encouraged him to speak up Jongin just couldn’t run the risk of embarrassing himself. He would continue on with his life and admire from a distance. No matter how much he wanted Sehun too look at him like he was worth a damn instead of like he was a joke with a schoolboy crush on him. Jongin was way past puppy love and he was old enough to know that he was of importance and the only way he would enter a relationship with anybody was if the other appreciated him as much as he appreciated them. It was not to be one-sided. So, he was going to let this Sehun infatuation go. 

After standing under the water for so long, it started to get cold so he quickly ran soap across his body and stepped out. Grabbing a towel from under the sink he wrapped it around his waist and walked back into the bedroom. His roommate still wasn’t back yet and he didn’t stop to think much about wondering where he was. Not his business. When he flopped on his bed, he saw that his phone was lighting up. He was getting a phone call. Picking up without bothering to check to see who it was he answered as he laid back against the wall.

“Hello?”

** _“JONGIN WHERE ARE YOU?”_ **

Jongin had to pull the phone away from his ear because wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to be yelling. It was clear he was at a party or at least somewhere with a lot of people. There was so much noise in the background it sounded like he was in a club. To be quite frank he wouldn’t be surprised if he was.

** _“HELLO. JONGIN.”_ **

“I’m right here Baekhyun. What are you doing?”

**_“I TOLD YOU EARLIER. A PARTY. BRING YOUR ASS.”_** Technically he said they could chill later but he wasn’t about to correct Baekhyun on that little tidbit.

“Will you go somewhere where you can stop yelling? You’re going to blow out my poor eardrums.”

** _“WHAT?”_ **

Jongin just sighed. He was glad that wherever he was, Baekhyun was clearly having fun, and after what he just did Jongin maybe needed a drink or two. That would definitely get the images out of his head because if he didn’t he was for sure to be walking around with a constant hard-on. How was he ever going to see Sehun the same way again? If he wasn’t already avoiding him before he certainly was going to now. 

** _“Jongin? Hello?!”_ **

“That’s much better. Now, where are you?”

** _“Back-to-school frat party. You know the houses by the off-campus apartments?”_ **

Jongin’s heart damn near flew out of his chest. This day just kept getting better and better for him didn’t it? Oh how he had gotten himself acquainted with those apartments just a few hours ago. He was in absolutely no hurry to head back out that way. The last thing he needed or wanted was to run into Sehun. Even though he had a feeling Sehun wasn’t big into the frat scene the universe had been making a joke of him all day. So he wouldn’t be in any way surprised that if he left the confines of his room he was for sure to encounter Sehun again. He was staying home. Even if he needed a drink. 

“Look, Baekhyun---”

**_“I know that voice. You’re not coming are you?”_** Baekhyun cut him off, well before he could even finish his sentence. Of course he was right on the money. He wasn’t coming.

Jongin remained silent. He was waiting for the moment that Baekhyun got to trying to convince him to come out. It was coming. It always did.

** _“Okay. I’ll remember this moment Kim Jongin. I’ll let you slide this time.”_ **

Jongin wasn’t expecting that response. He had his response ready for whatever convincing Baekhyun was going to throw his way. However, he wasn’t even remotely prepared for that one.

“Umm---okay I guess. I’ll see you Monday. I’m going to my parents tomorrow and staying for the rest of the weekend.” It was going to be his last family gathering before he was stuck on campus and wouldn’t be coming back until the holidays.

** _“Noted. Have a good rest of the weekend, Jongin.”_ **

With that Baekhyun disconnected the call. From his tone, Jongin could tell that the other wasn’t mad at him for not coming out. No, it was the complete opposite. Almost like he was going to use this moment as a trump card in the future. There was no way in hell he was getting out whatever next outing that they were guaranteed to have. Baekhyun was up to something and he would succeed in whatever it is, even at the expense of Jongin. His friend was mischievous that way. 

\---

Sehun was spent. His hole was still dripping and he hadn’t moved since he turned his cam off. That was one of the most earth-shattering orgasms he’d had in a long time. It probably helped that he had the idea of Jongin watching him on his mind. The idea of those smoldering eyes on him turned him on more than a dildo being shoved in his ass. As much as he wanted to top Jongin and turn his world upside down, the alternative was much better. Submission was not something new to him and he’s had different partners but he would bet his entire bank account that there’s nothing like experiencing the great Kim Jongin. Something told him that he was more than meets the eye. He didn’t buy that innocent act for a second, never had. Granted he enjoyed watching him squirm but the moment the doors closed Jongin was a different man. He had to be. His aura screamed alpha male and Sehun wasn’t going to have his thoughts shattered just because the man in question shuddered under his intense gaze and got flustered the moment Sehun was anywhere near him. He was going to find out what made him tick if it was the last thing he did on this earth.

Finally getting out of his bed, he slowly made it to the bathroom across the hall. His roommate was still not home and he could hear music and people outside. Probably coming from a growing party at one of the frat houses. He wasn’t much of a partier and he certainly knew his own limits when it came to frats. Not his cup of tea. It’s not like he’s never been to a frat party before but he chose to go in doses. Back-to-school ones just weren’t up his alley. Those were the ones when freshmen were finally away from the scrutiny of their parents and get black out drunk and pass out on the lawn. Granted that still did happen but not nearly as often as the very first ones of the semester. He’d been there and done that back in the states. Now he was in his senior year and his priorities were different. Growth. That’s exactly what he would like to label that as. 

When he’d made it to the bathroom without leaking all over the hallway floor, he immediately turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. This was his second shower in as many hours but he wasn’t complaining considering the reasoning behind his current one. This last cam show had been his most viewed one, topping out around 115k viewers. His comments were also more frequent than before. He’d have to check his “chip-in” bank to see how much viewers dropped in but he wouldn’t be surprised if that was also significantly larger than normal. He could attribute this to his hiatus as he hadn’t filmed since he moved back to Korea. Once he got settled into the semester and learned his roommates schedule he’d find a proper posting time. He refused to lose his prime spot on the website for lack of posting. 

Just as he was about to step into the shower, Sehun heard the front door open and keys get dropped in the bowl by the door. His roommate must be home. Not bothering to worry about the who’s and what’s he stepped under the now slightly less than scalding hot water. He hadn’t realized parts of his body were so tense and stiff until he let the water run down his body. It was the second best thing to a downright massage. This shower was sure to give him a good night’s rest. He’s aware he had just woken up from a nap a few hours ago but time tended to fly when one was having fun. As he went about his shower he could hear more voices drifting down the hallway. His roommate must have invited guests. Not how he had planned to end the night but it’s not like he could very well kick them out if they weren’t causing that many problems. Shutting the water off he quickly dried off and went back into his bedroom. Just as he was about to put some fresh clothes on he realized he forgot to take a post-cam selfie to post to his private account. He was frustrated with himself because he knew he had to of had the best blissed out face considering he had the best orgasm he’d had in awhile. All thanks to Jongin. However, he knew he couldn’t be too upset because there was going to be more where that came from. He was going to get Jongin and Sehun always got what he wanted.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind that I broug—-oh shit! I’m sorry I should have knocked first.”

Sehun turned around to see that his roommate was visibly flustered by his current state of nudeness. Quite frankly, he didn’t care considering his ass was just nude for the entire world to see. His roommate seeing him naked was the least of his problems. 

“Yeah, you should have knocked but no harm no foul.” Sehun said as he went around his room to find some clothes to put on. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be staying in the house that night so might as well dress somewhat for going out. His toys were still tossed haphazardly on his bed and he hadn’t put back his filming equipment yet either. He’d worry about it later. 

“Oh, well--uhm I brought some friends over. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. I was leaving anyway.” He actually had no plans of leaving but he didn’t feel like dealing with company either. He had maxed out on his quota of meeting new people for the day. It was almost certain he’d be seeing them again anyway. Finding a pair of black skinny jeans he slid them on his naked ass, grabbed a white shirt, and took his leather jacket out of the closet. Not waiting for a further response Sehun walked out of his room. When he made it to their living room three sets of eyes turned to look at him. He offered them a wave before they could stop and ask any questions; a reminder that his quota for engaging with people had officially been met for the day. 

When he walked outside his suspicions from earlier were right. There was a party happening just down the street at one of the frat houses. He could see people stumbling outside on the front lawn, a beer keg on the sidewalk, some guys were tossing a football around, and there was smoke streaming out of the open front door. Weed, cigarettes, and alcohol were really not his cup of tea for the evening so he hopped on his bike and sped off into the night. He had no idea where he was going but he would know when he got there. The campus grounds were pretty quiet aside from the parties at the frat houses. Students were still trickling in or most likely out in the city getting the last bits of freedom out of their system before school officially started. Sehun thought heading into the city was a pretty good idea until he saw an empty park just outside of the school limits. Hitting a quick turn he pulled off to the side of the road and parked his motorcycle. The evening summer air was just right for his personal preference. It wasn’t too hot, the sun was going down, and there was a nice breeze hitting his face. Getting off of his bike, Sehun studied his surroundings. There was no one in sight that he could immediately see. Peace and quiet was what he needed. He missed his friends from back in the US. It reminded him of the evening beach walks they would all take regularly. Sitting on the sand as the sun set in the distance and families having outings off in the distance on the beach pier. This wasn’t too bad considering it looked like he all but had the park to himself aside from the scattered people walking their dogs, he noted as he got closer inside the park. He was heading to the nearest empty bench when he saw a familiar figure sitting just a little ways down. He was looking at the lady who was playing fetch with her dog. The soft smile on his face was mesmerizing and it reminded him of how much he missed Vivi. He would have to go visit his parents that weekend so he could see him. 

“So do you always visit parks on your own at this time of day?” The figure on the bench jumped before shying away into himself. Sehun squinted because he really didn’t trust that facade at all. He was going to get him to break out of that shell one day.

“Sehun.”

“The one and only.” Sehun smirked as he sat down on the other side of the bench.

“Wha--what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing Jongin.”

Jongin didn’t say anything and Sehun wasn’t shocked in the slightest that the other had seemed to of lost his nerve. For as long as they’d known each other Jongin had always been like that around him. Sehun had never given any indication that he hated the man but regardless he would run in the opposite direction if given the chance. He smiled back at the times in high school when he had nowhere to run and was stuck in a classroom for forty-five minutes with Sehun’s eyes boring into the back of his head. The way Jongin would squirm in his chair and tap his feet on the floor was somewhat endearing. 

“How have you been Jongin?” Sehun was serious when he asked that question. He really wanted to know how the other had been over the years. When he left Korea for the states just after their high school graduation he hadn’t looked back. He kept to himself in high school so he didn’t have anyone to keep in touch with but over the years he would randomly wonder how Jongin was doing. Now he had his chance to get the answer to that long awaited question.

“I’ve been okay. How--how about you?” Jongin stuttered

“Do I scare you that much?” 

Jongin just looked abashed as he twiddled with his fingers. It was the same thing he used to do back in high school. Sehun wanted to reach out and take those hands into his own but he fought back the urge. He didn’t want to make Jongin any more jumpy than he already was.

“You don’t scare me per se. Nervous is more apropo.”

“And why is that?” Sehun already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it out loud for himself. Would Jongin actually admit it was the real question at hand here. They sat like that in silence and Sehun didn’t mind waiting. He had all evening to himself. He just stared out into the distance. The sun had officially set and the lady playing with her dog had left. It was just them two at the moment. The rest of the campus had probably filtered back to the frat houses to continue partying to their heart's content and heaven only knew what his roommate and friends were up to. All he knew was that when he got back, they better be gone or in the process of leaving

“You know ever since I’ve known them my friends have been urging me to tell you this. I just didn’t or well I don’t know how.”

Sehun remained silent. He didn’t know how far this conversation would go and he wasn’t going to push.

“I don’t know if you knew but everyone in high school used to talk about you. How you were so aloof, intimidating, and didn’t have many friends if any. I didn’t like hearing that very much because I thought you were kinda cool. I wanted to get to know you but was too scared to. Then at some point I developed a--a--a crush on you. From that moment on I didn’t want to be near you because I thought you’d find out and judge me. Plus, I didn’t know if you went that way or not. In fact, I didn’t know all that much about you. Now--now that you’re here and seeing you again all those feelings came rushing back.”

Well, that certainly wasn’t what Sehun was expecting Jongin to say. Not by a longshot.

\---

Jongin didn’t know what came over him that he just spilled his guts like that. Especially considering he just saw said man in question in the most beautifully compromising position. The flashback made him slightly jump. Now Sehun was sitting right next to him all cool, calm, and collected like his ass wasn’t just on display for the entire world to see. Jongin still held a bit of possessiveness over that but he had no right or room to act on it. Yeah, he really should have stayed in his dorm like he had originally planned but his thoughts were getting too loud for him so he thought some fresh air would do him some good. Now here he was with the universe testing him once again.

“Will you say something? Please.”

Sehun’s silence was making Jongin burn. He didn’t regret saying anything but damn he wished that Sehun would say something. Anything. His heart was already out there, the worst that could happen was he crushed it. Jongin was prepared for that and had been preparing himself for that for a very long time. 

“Would you like to get something to eat?”

Jongin visibly blanched. Was Sehun pranking him right now? There was no way after everything he just said that Sehun would want to go get something to eat with him. Well unless---

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure. All I need is a yes or no.”

“Uhm--okay--sure.” What’s the worst that could happen? He choked on some food? It’s not like he could get stood up if Sehun was the one inviting him and they were literally inches apart from each other.

“Well that’s not a direct yes but I’ll take it nonetheless.” Sehun said as he stood up smiling at him. His smile was beautiful Jongin thought as he stood up. He couldn’t recall ever having seen Sehun smile before that moment and he wished he had. All he could ever remember was him walking down the halls with a look of nonchalance about the things around him. He never looked mad and never looked happy but more so looked like he would rather be anywhere else. It was high school so Jongin understood that sentiment all too well. 

“I hope you don’t mind motorcycles.” Sehun said as he started walking down the path that would take them out of the park.

“I’ve never been on one.”

“Don’t worry. I’m a safe driver.” 

Jongin didn’t doubt that but it was still a motorcycle and they had been known to wreck. Together they walked out of the park in silence. There was so much left unsaid between them but neither of them quite knew how to bridge that gap. Hopefully over some food and drinks it would loosen their tongues. As they were walking to his motorcycle a car sped past them with guys yelling out of the backseat windows. They must’ve either been on their way to another party or out to get more beer. Either way it didn’t concern him. He kind of felt bad standing Baekhyun up but he wasn’t in the mood for all the noise and being pressed body to body in some tiny ass frat house. The fates must have sent him on the path to the park because the universe had different plans for him. When they made it to Sehun’s motorcycle Jongin stopped just behind Sehun. The motorcycle didn’t look big enough to hold both of their tall bodies.

“I’ll let you wear the helmet.” Sehun turned and handed him what looked to be a matte black full face motorcycle helmet. Jongin took it in his hands and turned it around so he could get a full view of what it looked like. It was lightweight but he deemed it safe enough if Sehun was riding around with it on his head everyday.

“Are you sure? What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. We’re not going far.”

Sehun hopped on the motorcycle without saying anything else. He turned and looked at Jongin waiting for him to get on behind him. When he realized what that entailed he felt his whole body go flush. The same body he just watched on a webcam would now be wrapped in his arms. This had to be one colossal universal joke. It’s almost like from the moment he woke up that morning everything was meant to either sway badly against him or thoroughly in his favor. 

“This seriously can’t be happening right now.” Jongin mumbled to himself as he took a leap of faith, placed the helmet on his head and sat on the back of the motorcycle. He hesitated in wrapping his arms around the slim waist in front of him but he got over that quickly because he had no plans of flying off. Dying wasn’t in the cards for him that day. He was willing it so. 

“Hold on tight and no matter what whichever way I move you need to move with me.” Jongin nodded and tightened his grip around Sehun. The motorcycle rumbled to life beneath them and a nervous burst of energy shot through his body. Sehun kicked up the kickstand, leaned forward, and sped off. Jongin could feel Sehun’s muscles clench underneath him every time he turned. As much as he didn’t want to think about it his mind wandered to what it would feel like naked beneath his hands. With that train of thought he was soon to get a boner and that was going to be extremely awkward the moment he stepped off this motorcycle. It’s not like he hadn’t already been humiliated enough that day. A hard-on would only serve to make matters marginally worse. 

The city was fast coming into view and seeing the way the streets and lights sped past in his field of vision was an experience one could not explain but would have to experience for themselves. Although, he was still a bit nervous the ride was becoming almost euphoric. He could understand why Sehun chose to get around like this even though it’s not a mode of transportation that he would have chosen for himself. His car was just fine. Now that they had made it into the heart of Seoul, they were making more frequent stops. He had still yet to figure out where they were going but he had a feeling it was somewhere Sehun frequented. So he just rode the ride out in silence and watched as the cars bustled past them, heading to their own destinations. When Sehun’s motorcycle slowed to a stop Jongin noted in astonishment exactly where they were. It was a place all high school students went after school almost every day. There was a bubble tea shop just down the street and a few shops down a quaint little diner. It was inexpensive and the ladies who worked there were always so kind to let the students stay there to congregate or just get some studying done. He didn’t go there as often because his parents didn’t like him out in the city on his own but the times that he did go it was always enjoyable.

“So, do you know where you are?” Sehun asked when he parked the motorcycle and turned the engine off. Jongin waited until he put the kickstand down before sliding the helmet off his head and handing it back to Sehun to place on the handlebars.

“The real question is how do you know about this place?”

“Fun fact. My family owns a few shops on this block. My parent’s own the little diner down the street. When my mom got sick she gave my brother some ownership in the place and my sister and her husband own the bubble tea shop.” Sehun stated with a sense of pride in his voice. 

“Wow. I know a lot of students used to come here back in high school. Do they still now?” 

“Wouldn’t know. I never really had much to do with the place. As you know I stayed to myself in high school and when we graduated I left.”

“Well if it’s any consolation, everyone was always kind. I never heard a bad word about the place.”

“That’s good to know. My family is good people.”

Together they walked down to the diner. From what Jongin could see there weren’t many people there. That was to be expected because school most likely hadn’t started for the high school’s in the area either. The shop had a soft and rustic feel to it. There were tables to fit four directly in the front by the large windows that overlooked the street and the deeper you went there were booths to fit larger groups of people. Up a short flight of stairs there was a section that was only for anyone 21 and up. The counter in the front had a small freezer section that housed small cakes and other desserts. Sehun opened the door and let Jongin walk in first. There were maybe three people in at the moment and they were all reading books and drinking what smelled like coffee.

“Sehun! What are you doing here?” Jongin watched as a man nearly as tall as the both of them came from behind the counter where he was scrolling through his phone when they walked in. He had thick permed black hair with a black and light blue bandanna wrapped around his head, some black eyeliner coating his eyes, he wore white washed jeans paired with a plain white shirt and a gray cardigan, and on his feet were silver Steve Madden sneakers. Jongin had never seen him before but it was clear he knew Sehun. He felt a twinge go through his heart.

“Hey Tao. Just thought I’d stop by and get something to eat.”

“You never stop by Sehun. So you must want something.”

Jongin watched the interaction in slight confusion. When they walked in Sehun was greeted with excitement but now it seemed there was some animosity or resentment clouding them. He couldn’t tell and it obviously wasn’t his place to ask or wonder about it. 

“What? I can’t come and see an old family friend?” Jongin noted there was a hint of sarcasm in Sehun’s voice and Tao looked at him with a sort of malice in his face. There was an internal debate going on within himself if he wanted to break the growing tension between the two or just let it play it. It was certainly becoming infinitely more awkward for him by the second.

“Look, I just wanted to come and have something to eat with a friend.”

_"Is that what they were?"_ Jongin thought to himself. 

“Well why don’t you try somewhere else?” Tao replied snarkily.

“Tao! That is not a way to speak to a cust---Sehun, what are you doing here?! I haven’t seen you in forever. I’ve missed you.”

Jongin continued standing around in a state of shock as a girl, maybe a year or two younger than them came barreling towards Sehun with a grin on her face. She looked beyond overjoyed to see Sehun and he looked equally as happy to see her.

“How are you Sejeong?” Sehun asked as she jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug. Jongin thought this was probably the most endearing thing he’d seen all year. Not wanting to infringe on the special moment he silently exited the diner. Sehun seemed to have forgotten he was there and he highly doubted he would notice his absence. Since Sehun took him there, he had no way of getting back to his dorm. He thought about calling Baekhyun but then decided he didn’t want to ruin his fun and he figured he was probably close to shit-faced on alcohol anyway. He could walk but he wasn’t entirely sure how far away from campus they were. Getting out his phone, Jongin scrolled through his contacts. He could call his sister since he was going home anyway but he left a few things back at his dorm. Maybe she wouldn’t mind stopping. Deciding she was his best bet he dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

_“Jongin, are you okay?”_ His sister didn’t even give him a chance to say hello. Did he really not call her that often that the moment he did, she thought something was wrong or was that just an older sibling kind of thing? 

"Yeah, I’m okay but can you please come pick me up?" 

_“Sure. Where are you?! Are you sure you’re okay?”_

Jongin actually wasn’t sure if he was okay but for some reason his heart felt like it got stomped on. “I’m sure, and I’m down by the diners and bubble tea shop that I used to go to in high school.” Through the phone he could hear his sister grabbing her keys by the jingling that was coming over the speaker. She told him she’d be there in about twenty minutes and then they hung up. Sehun still hadn’t noticed that Jongin had left or if he had he didn’t care enough to follow because he wasn’t out here with him.

With his head hung low, he headed down the street where his sister could easily just pull up and not have to maneuver her way around hundreds of cars. He didn’t really know why he felt so hurt by this when they barely knew each other. Jongin thought he had properly prepared himself over the years to be sidelined by Sehun but he clearly wasn’t as ready as he deluded himself into thinking. That’s the problem with revealing your feelings for a crush. Almost 99% of the time it’s never reciprocated. He should’ve just declined this little outing, hell he should have just gotten up and walked away when Sehun sat down. Now he’s made a complete fool of himself. Oh, how he wished he could turn back the clock on the day and literally pray for things to be different. It had been nothing but humiliation for him from beginning to end.

**_“Jongin! JONGIN.”_** Jongin jumped out of his sulking long enough to see that his sister had pulled up a few cars down from where he was standing. He jogged over to where she was so she wouldn’t be holding up traffic. Just as he was about to get in the car he had a sense to turn around. Walking out of the diner was Sehun. He looked both ways down the street before his eyes fell on him. Jongin thought he saw disappointment flit across Sehun’s face but he quickly dismissed that when his expression settled on neutral. Sehun didn’t look angry but also not happy to see him leaving. Jongin almost felt guilty for leaving but then he remembered how he felt back in the diner and he didn’t enjoy being a third, fourth, or even fifth wheel. Especially not to family drama. So without so much as a wave goodbye Jongin slipped into the front seat of his sisters car and together they pulled off. He was just about to ask his sister to drop by his dorm so he could pick up his things for the weekend at his parents but decided against it. Anything important that he really needed was with him and his parents still had a lot of his clothes at home. He would be fine. Everything would be fine. 

Just fine. 

\---

_Meanwhile back in front of the diner..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome! Thank you :)  
[Twitter | ask me anything](https://twitter.com/sekairrific/%5B@sekairrific%5D)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are alway welcome :)  
Twitter: @sekairrific


End file.
